Ash's Journey!  with his Mom?
by 3.1415926535897932384626433832
Summary: What if Ash was forced to go on his first Kanto journey with his mom... Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ash's Journey! ... with his mom?**

**Summary: What if Ash's mom came along with him on his first journey?**

**Pairings: Potentially, but not until late in the story**

Note: I'm keeping this chapter short, but not to worry future chapters will be longer.

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

"ASH KETCHUM GET UP KNOW!" Delia's voiced bellowed throughout the house, instantly waking Ash, who was nearly knocked out of his bed at the sound. He wondered 'What is up with her?' He then, however looked at his clock, only to find it was already 10:00!

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be late!" Ash screamed, sprinting out of the house, not even waiting to change out of his pajamas. He sprinted out the door, rushing through the road to Professor Oak's house, leading to many passersby to stare at him incredulously. The boy, however ignored the stares, rushing to the doors of the Professor's Lab, not even bothering to notice the splotches of mud now all over his clothes as he rushed in, nearly colliding with the surprised Professor.

"Ash! Where have you been?" The professor asked sternly, and looked over Ash, clothing, now confused.

"I'm sorry... but... my...alarm... clock..." Ash started, still panting hard from his previous run.

"Your alarm clock didn't go off" The professor finished, having a good mind to slap the boy at that moment. He refrained from this at the moment, instead leading Ash towards a tall machine, devoid of anything inside, which worried Ash.

"Where are the pokeballs?" Ash asked now wanting to cry.

"I'm sorry, but I gave out the last one an hour before you came" The professor responded, looking down in pity of the boy.

"Are there any other pokemon? Please!" Ash begged the profesor.

"Well, there is one..."

"I'll take it!" Ash interrupted him.

"Very well" The professor sighed, taking a pokeball out of his pocket, and releasing it, revealing a Pikachu.

"Wow!" Ash said rushing over, staring in awe of the pokemon, and attempting to pet it. The Pikachu did not take to this well, shocking Ash and sending him back a few feet.

"We haven't been able to get this Pikachu to do anything. It won't listen to us. Are you sure you want it?" The professor informed Ash, now awaiting his answer.

"Yes!" Ash shouted rushing back over to the Pikachu, who was looking away from Ash.

"Ok then" The professor said, a little shocked by his answer, but handed the pokeball over to Ash, who shot the red beam towards Pikachu. Pikachu hopped out of the way avoiding the beam.

"Do you not like being in pokeballs?" Ash asked, an understanding smile on his face. The Pikachu, still avoiding eye contact, nodded.

"Ok, well you don't have to go in them" Ash responded, and the Pikachu looked over at him shocked.

'This human's weird' He thought looking over at Ash. Ash rushed out the door, with Pikachu, still rather reluctantly following him. When they got outside, Ash immediately noticed Gary along with his cheerleaders rushing towards him.

'Dang I thought he was gone already!' Ash thought as he glared at Gary, who had started laughing after scanning Ash's clothes.

"So Ash, did you even get a pokemon?" Gary asked sarcastically.

"Yes I did!" Ash responded pointing over at Pikachu who was staring strangely at Gary.

"Looks pretty weak to me!" Gary taunted, not to the liking of Pikachu, who sent out a thundershock, frying Gary's clothes. Gary glared angrily at Pikachu, while Pikachu and Ash both snickered.

"Ash!" Delia's voice was heard as she rushed over to he son.

"Ash Ketchum! What did I tell you about changing into proper clothing!" Ash's mom scolded him. Gary and his cheerleaders all began to laugh at Ash, who blushed in embarrasment.

"Mom!" Ash complained.

"Fine! I'll stop, but I've made an important decision. I am coming with you on this journey" She stated firmly looking over at Ash, who was wide mouthed.

"What?" Ash exclaimed.

"That's right! How else am I to make sure you are changing your underwear daily!" She stated as though it was the most obvious thing ever. Gary was now on the floor laughing so hard it felt like his stomach would blow up.

"Why me?" Ash murmured.

"What was that?" Delia asked.

"Nothing" Ash responded quickly.

"Well then, let's get going. We have to buy you some proper clothing for your journey" Delia said grabbing Ash's arm and leading him towards the town mall. When they got in, they went to the Kid's Clothes store and began to look around, something quickly catching Delia's eye.

"Oh my gosh! It's perfect!" She squealed, pointing at a tiny green shirt with the words I Love my Mommy etched in on them. She grabbed nearly 10 of them handing them off to Ash who looked on in terror. Gary revealing himself, laughed once more at Ash's situation.

"Come on Ash! Go try it on" She said gesturing him towards the dressing room. When he came out, the green shirt was practically strangling him, now making it hard for him to breath. Gary laughed so hard he collapsed on the floor of the store

"It looks great honey!"

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Ash's Journey! with his Mom?

About 4 (More or less...) hours of shopping later.

"Ash, go change into your new outfit" Delia said pushing Ash into the room. When he came out, he was wearing his 'I love you Mommy' T-shirt, and a kilt. He was lucky Gary had left.

"Mom! I'm not wearing this! I don't like the T-shirt, and the kilt looks like a dress!" Ash protested as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"But it makes you make so cute honey!" Delia responded her eyes gleaming as she looked at him. Ash knowing he wouldn't be able to win this battle, stopped arguing, and Delia dragged him out of the mall.

"Are we all done!" Ash asked a slight tint of hope still in his voice.

"Yes!" Delia said smiling.

"Now let's make sure we have everything" She said taking out a list.

"Shirts?" "Check"

"Pants?" "Check"

"Jacket?" "Check"

"Food" "Check"

"Underwear" "...Check"

"**EXTRA **Underwaear" At this point several people nearby started staring at the two. "Check" Ash said rather quietly.

"Okay, and I brought your stuffed bear and blankie too!" Delia said a little too loudly as a few people nearby snickered at Ash (including Pikachu), who blushed in embarrassment.

"MOM!" Ash shouted in anger.

"What honey?" She asked in confusion.

"Ugh! What did I do to deserve this?" Ash shouted towards the sky.

"Aren't you excited about being with me and the Pokemon?" Delia asked. Ash actually had to think for a moment before responding "I guess..."

"Let's get going then! Hold my hand, and I'll leave your stuff bear on your shoulder" Delia 'said' (ordered) holding out her hand which Ash grabbed, still embarrassed, as he saw a few people taking out there phones, no doubt to take pictures of his unfortunate situation. Pikachu grunted and hopped next to him. They almost immediately ran into a boy, who was rushing towards Ash.

"Are you a trainer?" The boy asked. He had been sure earlier, but now looking at his outfit he wasn't so sure.

"Yes" Ash responded, embarrassed once again, as he saw the boy scanning his clothes.

"Want a battle" The kid asked enthusiastically.

"I don't think so. My Ashy isn't battling today" Delia stated simply.

"WHAT?" Ash shouted. He was angry now. The boy, rushed off immediately at the shout.

"MOM! I'm a Pokemon Trainer! I'm supposed to battle" Ash shouted at her, while she stared back in disapproval.

"Sorry, but you aren't ready yet. I want you to be prepared, so I'm not letting you battle for a week" Delia stated.

"That's not fair! Why can't I battle. That kid probably hasn't been a trainer for a week!"

"It's too dangerous" She responded, nudging Ash's teddy bear closer to him. Ash dropped the argument in frustration once again, sighing in anger and looking towards the ground.

'Curse overprotective parents!' Ash thought as he once again scanned his new outfit in embarrassment. They walked down the path, Delia practically crushing Ash's hand with her grip. The path itself, was quite wide, and the sun was pouring down onto them.

"Mom, can you please stop holding my hand!" Ash complained. Her iron grip felt as though it would brake his hand.

"No. I don't want to lose you honey" Delia answered, gripping his hand even tighter.

"Mom. Were in the middle of a huge path and it's super sunny. I have a map and Pikachu! I think I'm safe" Ash argued.

"You can never be too careful" Delia responded still cheerily.

'What idiot said that?' Ash wondered as he began to lose all feeling in his left hand. He looked over to Pikachu, who just stared blankly. Ash once again scanned the path, this time seeing a Spearow. He somehow got out of his Mom's grip rushing towards the Pokemon, while Delia was shouting at him, and Pikachu was close behind.

"Wow a Spearow! Let's capture it!" Ash said enthusiastically. Pikachu just yawned, ignoring Ash.

"Come on!" Ash said encouragingly. Pikachu looked away, and the Spearow just looked over in confusion. Ash began to get frustrated.

"Please!" Ash pleaded, a little anger apparent in his voice, at which Pikachu just snickered.

"Grrr! Fine" Ash shouted angrily throwing a rock at the Spearow. The Spearow turned angrily, emitting a loud sound, and soon other Spearows came all glaring at Ash. They all began charging towards him, and Pikachu unleashed a thundershock, before a few pecked at him, sending him down. Ash quickly grabbed Pikachu, jumping into a nearby river to escape the Spearow, his Mom out of sight. They spiraled down the river until the current finally stopped, and he was deep underwater. He felt a strange tug on his shirt, and was soon lifted out by a fishing pole. A girl (Misty) stared at him in confusion stifling giggles at his outfit. Ash ignored this, unhitching himself and hopped on to a bike which he presumed was the girl's, putting Pikachu in the basket.

"I'll bring this back later!" He called out before starting to petal off in the distance, hearing a few angry shouts from the girl. She was soon interrupted when Delia finally appeared.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY SON!" Delia screamed staring at the girl frantically. Misty crossed her arms and responded "Yes. HE STOLE MY BIKE."

"HE DID WHAT?" Delia exclaimed, her face being overcome with anger rather than worry.

With Ash

Ash continued to peddle, as fast as he could, until he finally reached a city. The Pokemon Center, he saw was only a block away, so he rushed over there dropping the bike by the door where he thought he heard a slight sizzle from the bike... He ignored this grabbing Pikachu out of the basket. He charged into the Pokemon Center, dropping Pikachu onto the table, surprisng the Joy.

"Nurse Joy, please help Pikachu!" Ash begged.

"Of course" Joy assured him, grabbing the Pikachu and disappearing in a nearby room.

"Phew, glad that's over with" Ash said relieved, sitting down on a chair in the building.

"I can't help but feel that somethings missing though..." Ash pondered, scratching his head.

"Oh no! My Mom!" Ash exclaimed now quivering in fear.

"I'm so dead"

"ASH KETCHUM!"

**End Chapter**

Me: I was going to make it longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop

Giratina: Your so evil to Ash

Me: Hey! I thought you said you would stop appearing in my stories!

Giratina: *cough* Hearing problems *cough*

Me: Grrr!

Giratina: Getting rid of me is a hopeless cause

Johnathan: Speaking of hopeless causes... *stares at Me and Giratina*

Giratina: What was that... *starts preparing a Hyper Beam*

Johnathan: Nothing! *Runs Away*


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Chapter 3!

Giratina: He has over reactive chapter sickness

Johnathan: Uh...

Giratina: What? It's real! He's exhibit A *points at me*

Me: Hey!

Johnathan: ...So sad...

Disclaimer: ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: You know you've reached a new low when Disclaimer steals your line...

**Chapter 3**

"ASH KETCHUM!"

"Hi, Mom" Ash responded nervously, slowly stepping away from her. He looked over and saw that the girl from earlier was there, next to a fried bike!

"Did you steal this girl's bike?" Delia questioned, her new angry mode scaring Ash.

"Yes... But Pikachu was hurt!" Ash defended himself. Nurse Joy from behind them nodded at Ash's point.

"You still shouldn't have run off without me" Delia continued. Misty stepped forward, and Ash could now feel there double glare upon him. Thankfully for him, Nurse Joy walked over.

"Ma'am, this kid's Pikachu is in bad shape. Had he not gotten it soon enough, he wouldn't have made it" Nurse Joy defended Ash, who nodded graciously. Delia smiled at Ash, no longer angry. Misty, however, wasn't so forgiving.

"He still owes me a bike!" She protested, crossing her arms, and turning her back to Ash.

"That's true. Perhaps, as repayment you could come with us..." Delia suggested. Ash's face was filled with disgust. Traveling with his mom was one thing. Traveling with his mom and some random girl was much worse. He was smart enough, however to not complain, unless he wanted to be lectured on stealing ethics.

"Ok" Misty responded.

"By the way, her name is Misty" Delia informed Ash, who grunted. Misty continued to glare at him.

"Your Pikachu is all better" Nurse Joy called out, handing them Pikachu, who looked much happier and jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled at this, but Misty wasn't so happy seeing that pokemon...

"Is that the pokemon that fried my bike!" She exclaimed, now giving a double glare to Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu just looked at her in confusion.

"It wasn't his fault!" Ash protested, putting his arms in front of Pikachu.

"We'll settle this later..." She said, barely revealing a mallet. Ash backed away from her. 'This girl has to be insane!' He thought, looking over to Pikachu, who nodded as if confirming his thoughts. Delia, oblivious to the situation, smiled at Misty, and they walked out of the Pokemon center, Misty walking by Ash, still showing the 'Mallet of Doom'.

"So Misty, what do you do?" Delia asked politely.

"Well, I want to be the Pokemon Water Master!" She declared. Ash snickered.

"And what's so funny?" Misty asked angrily.

"There is no such title as a 'Pokemon Water Master'" Ash said in a matter of fact voice. Delia frowned at him.

"Ash, I'm pretty sure there isn't any title as a Pokemon Master either" She said.

"Ha!" Misty said, giving Ash a triumphal grin. Ash ignored this, continuing to walk. They were now in a denser part of the forest around the trail, and Delia once again instituted her 'hand policy' much to Ash's displeasure. Misty laughed at this, earning her a glare.

"Please, you two. Get along" Delia said attempting to mediate things between them.

"Sorry, but she's impossible!" Ash declared annoyed. Misty growled at him, and for a second, Ash thought he saw a witch rather than a human. Ash wrested his hand away from his mom.

"Honey, we have to hold hands" She stated. Misty stifled giggles at the situation. Ash shook his head.

"Mom, your grip is probably more dangerous than most of the things that can happen to me!" He shouted annoyed, stepping back from the two. Delia looked at him wide eyed and then began conversing with Misty, when they thought Ash wasn't listening.

"I don't know what is up with that boy!" Delia said to Misty who inwardly laughed.

"Maybe you should discipline him..." She suggested, evil thoughts forming in her mind... Ash growled upon hearing them.

"How would I do that?" Delia asked. Misty thought for a moment, an evil grin engulfing her face.

"You keep him away from that Pikachu" She said. Ash had had enough. He rushed off when they weren't looking, splitting off onto another path in the wilderness.

"I can't believe they would try to do that" Ash exclaimed to Pikachu, who nodded.

"That Misty has some serious issues!" He said as he stood down on a small rock.

"Maybe we should just travel on our own" He said to Pikachu, who shrugged. However, suddenly a large dust cloud surrounded them, and 2 people and a Meowth suddenly appeared...

"Give us your pokemon!" The blue haired man demanded, as soon as he became visible. Ash looked over in shock and anger. Who were these people?

(No way am I writing their motto!)

"You heard us! Give your pokemon!" Another voice bellowed from the smoke. Pikachu began charging electricity on impulse, shocking whoever was within the shadows.

"Argh! Koffing go!" The male declared releasing the gaseous pokemon, who was barely visible.

"Arbok!" The female shouted releasing her own pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" The girl ordered, and the Arbok leapt towards Pikachu, who was unable to dodge, resulting in a direct hit near his neck. He appeared much weaker from the poison, but held his ground and prepared for a counterattack.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu sent out a bolt of lightning striking the people and pokemon into the sky.

"I wonder where they will end up..." Ash pondered as he saw them disappear in the sky. Then, Pikachu had a spasm, knocking to the ground, his face blue. Ash rushed over to his side, only to find that he too was injured on the leg. A long deep bruise was apparent.

"Oh no!"

With Delia and Misty

"Well, that does seem rather harsh" Delia thought outloud. Misty just shrugged and they continued walking. Delia turned around only to receive a huge shock. Ash wasn't there!

"Oh my gosh! Where did he go!" Delia cried out in worry. Misty turned around, and was surprised as well. 'Well, I don't mind...' She thought. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts, as Delia grabbed her hand, and she had to experience her 'death grip'. She charged down the path desperately.

"Do you even know where we are going" Misty asked.

"Mother's instinct!" She responded hastily as they continued to sprint down the path, making a turn to the right, seeing Ash, on the ground.

"Ash!"

**End Chapter**

Me: Ok, I really made Misty a jerk

Giratina: Copying your personality?

Me: Well, yours did help...

Giratina: *fires hyper beam*

Me: Well, got to go!

Disclaimer: This is why I never ask for a raise...


End file.
